Do Meu Lado
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: HB ele nunca entenderia aqueles costumes ningens...


**Disclaimer**

**- YYH não me pertence. Vocês lêem mesmo isso!**

**- Oh ficzinha do car&#$# pra sair! Empaquei no final por meses e meses a fio sem uma idéiazinha pra consertar essa melação toda. Enfim, saiu _isso. _Encarem, mas não me responsabilizo por febres, diarréias nem vômitos.**

**betagem de Wanda Scarlet**

* * *

**Do Meu Lado**

Quando Hiei atravessou aquela janela, Botan sentiu o coração falhar uma batida. Ela deixou cair o controle da TV no sofá, correndo em sua direção. Mas parou antes que seu abraço o tocasse. Havia uma semana desde a última briga, e ele não dera sinal de vida até então. Não podia ser precipitada. Respirou fundo, observando o olhar sério dele sobre si. Deu mais um passo e sussurrou:

-Hiei, eu...

Mas sua frase foi cortada pelo meio sorriso em seus lábios, e o barulho de sua mão pousando alguma coisa na mesinha com o vaso de tulipas.

Botan voltou para ali a sua atenção, notando dois pedaços de papel azul reluzente.

-Vai se trocar, onna. Vou te levar pra dançar.

Ela apertou os olhos com força, verificando se era o mesmo o koorime rabugento com quem ela namorava que estava na sua frente. Hiei estreitou os olhos diante do olhar confuso e surpreso da ferry girl. Que diabo de mulher!

-Nanda! Você mesma que reclamou!

Ela relaxou os ombros, suspirando.

-Hiei, quando eu disse que não tínhamos um relacionamento igual aos dos outros... eu não...

-Você disse que eu nunca te levei pra sair. Nunca te levei ao cinema dos ningens, nem pra essa tal de 'dança'. Mas agora eu posso, onna, e vou, se você não nos atrasar.

Botan ia abrir a boca e fazer uma pergunta qualquer sobre o que ele queria dizer com aquilo tudo, mas o olhar sério e direto do youkai de fogo a fez parar, não a deixando falar.

-Quinze minutos, onna. - resmungou, franzindo o cenho.

Ela sorriu, correndo em direção ao quarto, deixando um koorime com um meio sorriso no canto dos lábios, olhando pra um programa qualquer que brilhava nas luzes da caixa ningen...

**oOo**

Hiei segurou forte sua cintura, enquanto desciam ao lado de um prédio escuro em uma rua sem muito movimento. A raposa já havia lhe dito mil vezes para que aprendesse a usar aquelas máquinas com rodas, mas pra que se ele era mais rápido que qualquer uma delas? Duvidava o koorime que, num carro, aquela mulher se apertaria tão forte contra o peito dele como fazia quando saltavam prédios altos pela cidade...

-É ali? - ela perguntou com nítida ansiedade.

Ele não respondeu, aproveitando o sorriso nervoso dela para ele. Segurou sua mão e a fez acompanhá-lo até uma pequena fila que se formava em frente à porta. Era uma casa noturna de dois andares, janelas escuras e um som abafado que chegava até a rua. Quando Botan percebeu, Hiei já a havia feito passar na frente de toda a fila, e falava com o segurança. Este, um homem negro robusto e alto, olhou para ela abrindo os lábios e mostrando os dentes brancos num largo sorriso, e deu passagem ao casal.

-Desde quando você freqüenta danceterias, Hiei?

Botan lhe apertou o braço, a cabeça recostada em seu ouvido. Pararam no corredor antes da pista, onde Hiei a encostou contra a parede, pousando os lábios em seu pescoço e respondendo da mesma forma:

-Uma semana.

Ela conteve um gemido seco entre os dentes, segurando com força os ombros do namorado.

-Nani? - sussurrou de volta, sem muito pensar.

Hiei se afastou, fitando com indescritível prazer o olhar desejoso da baka onna. Mas isso ia ter que esperar, afinal...

-Onde você acha que aquela raposa idiota me levaria pra me ensinar a dançar?

Os olhos cor-de-rosa tremeram por um segundo, atônitos com as palavras que ele dissera. Ele... Hiei... tinha _aprendido a dançar_!

Ela conteve um riso, deixando a cabeça cair levemente para o lado.

-Você não devia ter ido ao Makai?

Ele aproximou-se dos lábios dela, roçando com os seus, e respondeu.

-Falamos disso depois.

Botan esperou pelo beijo que tanto tinha saudade, mas ele não veio. Ao invés disso, Hiei tomou sua mão mais uma vez e a levou para dentro da pista.

Luzes piscantes, humanos bebendo, conversando, se tocando, uma música alta e frenética tocando uma batida forte e repetidamente.

Hiei a levou bem para o meio da pista, exatamente como tinha planejado. Ainda segurando a mão dela, começou a mexer os pés de um lado para o outro. Sim, aquilo era infernal. Aquelas pessoas ali, aquele barulho ensurdecedor. Mas durante aquela semana, indo quase todas as noites àquela pista, Hiei percebeu uma coisa. Ninguém olhava pra ele. Aliás, ninguém olhava pra ninguém. Todo mundo ali dançava sem se importar quem estava do lado. Era aquilo que os ningens faziam pra se divertir? Iam se encontrar num lugar cheio de gente pra se sentirem _sozinhos!_ Era estupidez. E então começou a entender porque talvez a onna quisesse tanto que ele estivesse ali com ela...

Sentiu que ela levantava a mão dele, enquanto mexia os braços. Ela sim dançava. Mexia o corpo com leveza e sutileza, retorcendo-se em si como uma serpente, deixando a cabeça solta entre as ondas que seu corpo produzia, olhando sempre pra ele com aquele sorriso tão infantil e tão feminino que ela possuía.

Botan não se cansava de vê-lo, tão misterioso em seus passos, o corpo lutando contra si mesmo em movimentos tímidos mas bem definidos, o tórax se acostumando ao balanço da música cada vez mais e mais... mas isso não era o mais importante. Uma bobagem, na verdade. Ele estava ali. Mexia-se com certa rudeza debaixo do casaco preto, a mão firme segurando a sua como se não pudesse perdê-la entre as fumaças da pista, o olhar sempre silencioso sobre ela. Não se conteve mais em se aproximar, deixando seu corpo dançar cada vez mais próximo do dele.

Hiei soltou sua mão, pousando as duas em sua cintura. Ela enroscou seus dedos nos fios pretos e espetados, brincando com o nariz em seu rosto, sentindo o quadril dele se misturar ao dela, a pele ficando mais quente, o ar abafado e carregado de segundas intenções.

A música tocava e eles dançavam colados, agitados, as mãos firmes dele na cintura dela, as mãos dela firmes na nuca dele, entre beijos, suspiros e apertões, no leve toque das bochechas suadas de tanto dançar, as pernas bambas quando ela gemia em seu ouvido, a barriga dando um nó quando ele a apertava mais contra si., os pés indo em direção de um canto mais escuro, ainda dançando, ainda sem abrir os olhos e mais nada...

De repente, Botan sentiu a respiração forte de Hiei contra seu pescoço e mão dele deslizar até a sua. Ela abriu os olhos, encontrando um sorriso maroto nos lábios dele.

Ele pousou a mão dela em volta do seu pescoço, e voltou para sua cintura. Botan percebeu que ele diminuiu o ritmo entre eles, o corpo ainda colado ao dela.

-Hiei... não estão tocando música lenta.

-Eles só vão tocar no fim da noite. E eu não quero esperar.

Botan riu, relaxando os ombros, se deixando levar pelo koorime. Tudo mais fervia na pista, enquanto os dois se envolviam num ritmo lento e leve que haviam criado apenas pra eles dois.

Aquilo era... romântico?

-Nunca ninguém tinha me tirado pra dançar antes...

Hiei levantou os olhos, afastando um pouco o rosto para observar melhor o tom avermelhado que cobria as bochechas da guia espiritual. Por Inari, como desejava ver aquilo! Apertou-a um pouco mais, encostando-se ao seu ouvido. Nunca havia imaginado que seria o primeiro a dançar com a onna.

Nunca sequer havia imaginado que poderia dançar com alguém tão perto de si.

Seu corpo latejava contra o dela, naquele ritmo lento e interminável. Poderia ficar ali pra sempre com ela, sem se importar. Tocou os lábios na pele atrás da orelha, ouvindo-a gemer baixinho. Adorava isso, adorava aquele som e mesmo que jamais pudesse tocar outra parte do corpo dela, ficaria naquela posição pra sempre, ouvindo eternamente aquele ruído rouco que saía da boca dela quando _ele _a tocava assim...

-Eu não vou mais voltar pro Makai, onna.

Ele sentiu-a tremer em seus braços.

Ela sentiu perder o próprio chão.

E se atirou contra ele, sem se importar com os soluços que saltavam de sua boca, nem das lágrimas que lhe molhavam a camisa escura.

– O... onna.

**oOo**

Hiei acordou com um barulho leve de chuva.

Apertou os olhos, esfregando as pálpebras com as costas da mão. Quanto tempo dormira? Bom, parecia não importar. Olhou pela janela e viu que nada mudara naquele cenário. O céu continuava escuro e nublado, sem estrelas, e as árvores mantinham-se agitadas e presas nos mesmos lugares de antes.

As luzes baixas das ruas mais próximas ainda permaneciam acesas.

Espreguiçou-se, arqueando um pouco o corpo e sentindo um certo peso sobre sua barriga. Olhou para baixo, e antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, um cheiro morno lhe invadiu as narinas, vindo da cozinha, junto de uma voz suave que parecia rir vinha da porta.

-Por Inari, Hiei, eu não demoro tanto assim para vocês dois dormirem!

O peso sobre seu corpo mexeu-se lentamente, soltando um grunhido baixo.

-Venha, querido, a mamãe já preparou o jantar. Venha comer.

O koorime ficou estático, vendo a pequena criaturinha de olhos vermelhos e cabelos azuis se desprender do seu corpo e seguir a jovem mulher pela mão. Ouviu um ligeiro "hunf" vindo daquela criança, antes de entrar na cozinha.

Parecia que ele havia adormecido por anos.

Desde daquele dia.

Desde o momento em que havia decidido deixar o Makai e ficar ao lado da baka onna, não importasse onde.

E esse _onde_ se tornaria o seu lar.

-Hiei, você não vem comer?

Olhou para fora mais uma vez.

Não, ele não gostava do Ningenkai. Não suportava os humanos e nem mesmo se habituava às maneiras daquele mundo todo estranho.

-Eu estava pensando, onna...

Botan sorriu, se sentando ao seu lado.

E ele sabia, que ali tinha todas as razões que precisava.

-Algum problema?

-Podíamos sair pra dançar mais uma vez.

Ela arregalou os olhos, e inclinou a cabeça levemente apoiando-se no ombro do koorime.

Ouviu a risada suave da mulher lhe encher os ouvidos.

Sorriu um sorriso tímido contra a janela.

Não foi o bar, a dança, os presentes, as palavras, o apartamento no Ningenkai.

Nunca se tratou de nada daquilo.

Tudo que ela queria era só ter um koorime rabugento do seu lado.

**OWARI**


End file.
